


cut me

by 99FILMS



Series: amour (anime smut) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aggression, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Itachi smut, Knife Play, Missionary Position, Naruto Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Reverse Cowgirl, Roleplay, Spanking, anime smut, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99FILMS/pseuds/99FILMS
Summary: Itachi doesn’t like when you disobey him.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Series: amour (anime smut) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090733
Kudos: 37





	cut me

**Author's Note:**

> song: lights out by nbdy

3AM. It was three in the morning and you were trying your best to sneak back into your room after being out so late. Your parents weren't home, but they weren't who you were trying to avoid. Truth be told, you didn't want to be lectured by your hotheaded boyfriend who you unintentionally stalked tonight and somehow got caught doing so. He's been blowing up your phone ever since you drove off with your friend, a guy he never liked, and you ignored it only because you were annoyed with what you saw and you were tired. 

You didn't know if he was in your house or not since you ignored him, also another thing he did that you hated. He was always in your house unannounced either sitting in your room like someone's father while he waited for you, playing with your younger sibling, grilling with your dad, or chilling in your living room with his feet on the table and snacks in his lap. You understood your parents told him he was welcome to consider this home as his own, but sometimes it could be a bit overbearing. 

You get to your room peacefully, the lights already out and you turn on nothing but the colorful LED lights hanging from each corner of your room. The air from the open window made you smile with comfort, too tired to remove your sundress and flopping onto your bed, cuddling your pillow, and nearly falling asleep until a deep voice erupted in the darkness. 

"I told you to stay inside." 

You screamed and rolled off the bed, holding your heart as you sat on the floor with wide eyes to see Itachi sitting on your roof with his head peaking through the double doors of your window, his usual nonchalant face staring at you darkly. You wanted to punch him in his sly face, watching as he climbed into your bedroom, shirtless for some reason, only in black jeans, and sitting on your bed, ready to confront you. 

“I told you about this shit, Itachi. Stop coming through my window. That shit is terrifying.” 

“Would you have answered the door?” He blinks, thumb pointing towards another direction in the room. 

“No, but that’s beside the point. What do you want?” You stand to your feet, crossing your arms and he looks you up and down. 

“Let's not pretend like I didn’t see you tonight with Deidara.” 

“Maybe you did, why does that concern you? You know he’s my best friend—”

“Who wants to fuck you. Any guy from a mile away can see that.”

“Itachi, don’t start this again. It’s old.”

“Anyways, that’s not why I came here. Why were you stalking me tonight? I told you to stay home, it’s too dangerous to be out around these times. You could’ve easily got caught up in something and got hurt.” 

“Well, I’m fine. Plus, it wasn’t intentional. I just happened to be around the neighborhood.” 

“What did you see?” He squints his eyes.

“Not much. I saw you and Sasuke manhandling some guy who I’m assuming is dead now. Where’s your shirt?” By now you were used to his stories and actions. Coming home bloody, missing clothes, smelling like smoke or alcohol. It was repetitive and he kept allowing this to happen because of a secret society his family ran. You never liked it, but you loved him too much to let him go.

“Blood got on it,” he answered quickly, standing up to stretch and yawn and the two of you eye the knife that dropped out of his back pocket. You sigh and roll your eyes. 

"You're doing that stupid shit again." 

"It's called a job, and you know it's family business." 

"You want me to stay safe, yet you’re out here killing people because of a family business? Please,” you scoff. “When are you going to quit? You can’t expect me to deal with this forever. You are way too involved in my life and my family for you to be risking your own.” 

“Trust me, I want to leave. Understand that it is a family business meaning it’ll be hard as hell for me to get out of. It’s not easy. When I figure out a way to dismantle my bond from it, you’ll be the first to know, obviously.” 

"Just tell them you can’t do it anymore. You’re in your second year of college and they still have you trapped. Don't be a pussy." 

Itachi didn’t expect that. He blinked slowly, his deadpanned expression making you turn away to head into your bathroom. Before you could reach it, you could feel his hand around the back of your neck, turning you around to face his angry one and backing you up towards the bed where he pushed you down and trapped you beneath him. 

"Don't ever fucking call me that again," Itachi grunts, pulling the kunai from his back pocket and pressing it to your neck, smirking when your eyes went wide. "What? Scared?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." You admit and he snickers, your sudden change of mood never failing to amaze him whenever he approached you sexually. The knife to your throat triggered the pent up anger within you, somehow transmitting into sexual gratification. Who would've known you'd find knife play attractive. 

"Thought you hated these?"

"I’m starting to think you don’t listen to a thing I say." 

As he hovered over you, Itachi took it in him to skim your entire body, eyes instantly darkening looking at the cute sunflower dress that hugged you tightly, exposing each of your curves and the softness of your skin. Using the kunai, he delicately drags the point of it down your chest, eyes malicious as it grazes your inner thighs after he spread your legs and lowered his head to kiss at your stomach. The knife tickled you slightly, Itachi running it over your panties before his tongue replaced it. You gasp as he glares up at you while kissing you over the fabric, your hips rolling against his face and your mouth agape. His thick tongue is rough against your clit, your arousal mixed with his saliva completely drenching the cloth barricading what you wanted him to touch fully. 

"Itachi, stop teasing," you whine, almost kicking him out the way and taking them off yourself. 

He grabs your neck and presses your head into the pillows behind you, biting his lip and skidding the pointy object back to your chest before using it to rip apart the top half of your dress, your bouncy flesh finally in his eyesight to satisfy him. You're slightly in shock that he destroyed your dress instead of lifting it over your head like a normal person, but you couldn't lie, you found it oddly arousing. Part of you didn't care since it was a twelve dollar dress from the thrift store, but it was also super pretty. You were going to make him spend hours finding a replica and paying for it. 

"Your tits are always my favorite thing to admire," Itachi hums, hot mouth clamping over your nipples, his tongue playing with them and your body heats up even more. "It's something about this dress hugging your flesh like this that turns me on. Your chubby stomach, the heat between your thick thighs, the softness of your tits. You're like a plushie fuck toy."

"You and your degrading comments," you playfully roll your eyes. 

"I'm a sadist baby, get over it." 

It came back near your face, the kunai resting on your cheek to hold you still while he used one hand to zip open his fly and push his jeans down halfway, the deep cut of his v-line and thin pubic hair made you keen with excitement. Itachi's long black hair covered his face, but the left eye that bore into your facial expressions the moment you darted your tongue out to glide along the knife twitched. "Fuck, you make me so hard. I want you so bad." 

Your seductive grin makes him grunt, slipping your panties to the side, collecting your arousal with his tip before slipping inside, your thighs spreading further apart to give him more room to move. Your eyes shut entirely and your mouth is wide open, softly moaning as Itachi sinks deeper until his hips touch your own and you listen to him curse under his breath and retract his hips before pressing forward once more. 

"You're soaked, baby," Itachi groans, his arm reaching over your head to grip the edge of the windowsill for balance, swiveling his hips and pounding into you without warning. You opened your eyes to see his clenched up face and dangling necklace, a piece of jewelry you made for him and he never took it off. It was his good luck charm. His thrusts were hard, nearly knocking the air out of you each time his hips harshly slammed amongst your own. 

"Ah, your pussy's tight around me. So fucking naughty," Itachi is heaving above you, watching you through his hair, turned on by how pretty you looked with your head tossed back and a knife against your throat, skin glistening under the moonlight. He hissed when your nails dug into the flesh of his ass to pull him closer and moan, crying out when the knife cuts the underside of your chin.

The pain is barely there, but Itachi tends to it immediately by tossing the knife aside and slicking his tongue over the wound, gliding his tongue up your chin to your lips, letting you taste the blood and kissing you deeply. His kisses trail from your face down to your neck where he bites and moans between, his pleasure enhancing your own. You inevitably loved hearing him more than yourself, and most of the time he was louder than you if he was truly desperate for it. He wasn't afraid to admit it, either. He was vocal, and he believed that holding it in made you a bitch. He knew it turned you on, so what was the point of hiding it? 

"This pussy is so fuckin' good, baby. So wet, so tight. Takes daddy's cock so well. It's all for me, right? It's mine?" Itachi is close to your ear, whispering gruffly and sucking at your neck with breathless whimpers. The echo of skin slapping in the small bedroom on top of his and yours elicit noises drove you insane. He always fucked you so good and that's one thing you couldn't take from him. 

"It's fucking yours," you bit at his shoulder and he fucks you quicker, your hold on his backside becoming looser, switching to trail along his back muscles and scratching at them. "please don't stop." 

"Why? Baby's gonna cum?" He teased, hovering his face over your own, maintaining eye contact even though your eyes were half-lidded and scrolling to the back of your skull. 

"Mmm," was all you could get out. 

"Yeah?" He teases more, that asshole taunt of his always killing you. Hearing him taunt or praise you made you melt each time. You were put under his spell. 

You gasp when Itachi folds both of your knees back, pressing them flat to the bed while your arms wrapped around the back of his neck with his face between your shoulders before leveling himself midair on the points of his feet and slamming deep into you. The bouncy bed helping him by making your lower half collide each time he comes down.

"Baby, _yess_ ," you cry out, choking with tears forming in your eyes. He hit all the right spots and you couldn't take it, dropping your arms and using your dainty hands to push at his abdomen. You could feel him in the pit of your stomach and it made you lightheaded. 

"No, no. None of that," he yanks your hand away, holding both wrists above your head with one wide hand and rocking against you, his knees back on the bed and his hand around your throat. 

"It's too much," you whined.

"No it's not, don't be a bitch. Take it and cum," Itachi pounds harder, your back arching off the bed and your legs shaking around his slim waist. It took that last command to do it for you, and you came, ascending from your mind and body and shuddering wildly. Itachi releases your throat and hands so you could wrap around him and pull him close, giving you multiple kisses over your face. 

"Mm—shit, baby," your illicit moans drag out and Itachi is in a trance, wanting nothing more than to cum as hard as you did right now. He felt like he was in heat, begging to rut into you like a wild animal to pleasure himself and get his relief. 

Itachi rolls onto his back and you watch as he pulls his hair back into a ponytail using the hair tie on his wrist and waits for you to cool down. He kept his eyes shut to keep himself leveled, respecting your need for a quick break before getting back into it. Surprisingly, you still had plenty of energy, and within a few seconds you picked yourself up to straddle his waist, his hands instinctively going to your ass while you kissed at his chest and moaned his name to liven him. He was still hard, and you take that as an invitation to slip him back in where he wanted to be the most. 

"Good girl, just like that," Itachi's hands are still on you, smoothing his fingertips over any inch of your skin he could touch. Your back is faced to him, your hand clutching his ankle securely as you bent forward and reached behind you to wrap your hand around his dick, slowly lowering yourself with a faint gasp, still sensitive. He mutters 'fuck' under his breath once you fully sit on him and throws his head back blissfully. 

His hand guided you back onto him, your hips rocking gently at first to learn your rhythm. The two of you could hear how wet you were, and it turned you both on to know you were that aroused by one another's presence. 

"Yes, keep fucking me," Itachi whimpers, his mouth agape and his breathing hitching each second you slammed your ass down, skin clapping on his abdomen. His sounds got weaker, and he sounded more desperate by the second. You couldn't help but smile to yourself when he moaned your name and stuttered with other words. Slurring and cursing uncontrollably. 

"Faster, _please_ ," he begged when you looked back at him, the puppy dog face he made making your stomach flip. He looked submissive, and the switch in you screamed happily. 

"Anything you want, baby," your sultry voice made him whine and cover his red face with his hands. He got nervous for that split second and you adored it. You move your position to face him, Itachi watching your dress rise higher and humming gratefully when your chest brushes over his face as you slip him back inside, moaning in sync.

Your palms are flat to his chest as your plump lips part and your ass slams back onto him, Itachi reaching for your tits and cupping them in his palms. You lean forward a little so he could bite and suck at them like he loved to, his heavy breaths against your flesh quickly making you orgasm yet again. He feels it, opening his eyes and witnessing your eyes flutter and a prolonged whine erupting from you. It made his dick jump inside you and you laugh weakly. Anything you did turned him on. 

"I wanna cum deep inside that pussy," Itachi hisses, holding you still by grabbing your face, holding your hair away, and rutting into you fervently. It was amazing how quickly his emotions changed. One minute he's soft and submissive, and the next he reverts back into his sadistic character. 

"Do it, it's okay," you grab the sides of his face as he did to you, watching him scrunch his face up with a broken moan, panting and rutting his hips up greedily to ride out his orgasm, coming inside and filling you with warmth.

"Oh, fuck," Itachi groans. You shake suddenly, rocking back on his sensitive dick and grinning when he cried and grabbed your hips to stop you, his body trembling. “Stop, baby. Please.” 

“Baby’s too sensitive?” You tease and he laughs and lays back down.

“Fuck you.”

“Already did.” 

“You’re such a smartass,” he spanks you and you giggle in response, hungrily kissing his lips and gliding your tongues together as his arms wrap around you and hold you close. 

  
  



End file.
